guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drago's Flatbow
Flat Bow vs. Flatbow Hm...I don't know what the policy is; This item used to be called Drago's Flat Bow. I currently have a 20/20 version that is a Drago's Flatbow (no space). Should this article be moved? If you need proof, I can provide a screenshot.--Thedarkmarine : I just confirmed that with an old 10/10 version. The name has changed to Drago's Flatbow - screenshot to be uploaded later. --Chi Li 00:42, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::Mine's also showing as Drago's Flatbow. Moving the article now ... --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:04, 9 June 2006 (CDT) The Picture Holy crap the pic of the actual weapon looks way outa proportion... or is it really a huge bow? --69.107.109.252 23:29, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :It's the biggest bow I know of. Quite the prestige item. -Auron 23:30, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's not big, it's HUGE! Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) Rocky Reference? Maybe it's only a coincidence but seems to reference Ivan Drago from Rocky IV, huge. :Or, more likely, a reference to the boss that drops this bow: Drago Stoneherder. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:19, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Or Stoneherder is a reference to Ivan which is the reason this bow is huge? ZanderArch 20:44, 31 January 2008 (UTC) 15% in Stance There exists a version of this bow that is damage +15% in a stance, instead of the typical 15% while health is over 50% (15^50). I almost let someone sell it to me just now. Buyers beware.--Ninjatek 14:33, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Uh...really? I don't suppose you got a screenshot? I really hope they haven't secretly started changing ALL the SF greens. Case in point: Wroth's Holy Rod which got screwed over. Drago's too, with a 15% stanced this becomes a crappy bow. >< Entropy 14:35, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::By the time it crossed my mind to get a screenshot, he had already sold it. We had a conversation about the fact that it was a stanced weapon though. It was definitely 15% in stance. If I see it again, I'll post a screenshot. I'm not necessarily asking people to be believe me without proof, but I do suggest that buyers be cautious. Inevitably, someone will encounter this again.--Ninjatek 14:51, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::I'll bet alot of money that it was Drago's Vampiric Flatbow. 65.30.20.46 22:36, 2 February 2007 (CST) price i love this bow and i realy wan it but idk how much its worth and when i ask a guildy or someone from the alliance no answer from a town no answer so can anybody tell me how muchs its worth :GuildWiki does not track market prices. See the Forums at GWGuru for a green item price guide. - Krowman (talk • ) 02:50, 28 February 2007 (CST) Bought a 20/20 one 35k 05:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) size (again) it may not be a big bow, anyone with the bow can go make a midgit character an just equip the bow. :Yes, but item size scales depending on char size. — Skuld 10:52, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::Personally, i think the size looks totally retarded. I can't understand why ANYONE would want this bow, it's like walking around with a big bent log, maybe fun for wintersday stuff, like jokes, but i prefer my bows to look cool rather than ridiculous. Urgoz's Flatbow > This POS--Darksyde Never Again 20:42, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::You must not have actually seen one in-game. It is cool to have such a large bow; apart from the "Feathered Flatbow" skin, most bows are decidedly stubby. I like my Drago's a lot, much better than Urgoz's ugly Flatbow. Now if it had the Urgoz's Longbow skin...too bad longbows are useless. Arshay Duskbrow 22:16, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I can pretty much picture in my head what it'd look like in game. Still think it's ridiculous and stupid. Urgoz's Flatbow has a great skin, black with yellow rocky things(i know it's amber). I like my Urgoz's Flatbow, and i like my "stubby" Bladed Recurve Bow(which is made from custom parts, and dyed black) because it looks like an actual bow rather than a big stick. One question remains, though...why aren't there any goddamn bowstrings?--Darksyde Never Again 22:38, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::There are, you just aren't looking hard enough.--Land of the Long White Cloud 05:59, 6 July 2008 (UTC) If anyone has one for sale, i will happily buy it off them for a reasonable price --- IGN Supa Rat